It has been known in the past to employ a mobile suction head as part of a machine for cleaning of floor surfaces, especially a machine for wet cleaning of such surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No 2,531,370 discloses a suction mop suitable for use in scrubbing floors and the like. This suction mop comprises a mop head including a U-shaped channel in which an inverted squeegee blade can be removably supported.
U.S. Pat. No 3,434,178 relates to a vacuum cleaner comprising a vacuum suction nozzle having an inlet near the floor, and an elongate floor brush located near this inlet. This brush is resiliently attached to the vacuum nozzle by way of a U-shaped clip coupled to the nozzle by way of a leaf spring.
U.S. Pat. No 3,371,371 discloses vacuuming equipment for treating floors, in particular a pick-up tool assembly comprising a vacuum head, means for positioning said vacuum head in a fixed functional relationship to the surface to be cleaned, while in use. These positioning means include a non-removable elongate squeegee which is attached to the assembly by a pair of clip elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suction head for a floor cleaning machine, comprising a squeegee which can be easily removed but is, on the other hand, tightly fixed to the rest of the suction head when in
It is also an object of the invention that optimal use is made of said squeegee when applied in said suction head.
It has been found that these objects can be achieved by a suction head according to the present invention.